Wings of Metal
by Twebster900
Summary: The Scavengers have been suffering defeat ever since the Dragons started to be led by Queens. However, one Scavenger figured out that to beat a Dragon, you need a Dragon! Now with the NightWing MasterMind under their control, they now have the ultimate Dragon-Killers. Enter; The MetalWings. However, a tribe long-lost has a problem with this…


**Welcome one and all! If you know me on DA, or read my profile, you will know I love dragons. That, and that I often add my characters into other people's stories in my mind, are the reasons I'm a Fanfiction writer. I'm doing something a little out of my expertise here: Writing a Fanfiction about a book! So, please don't be mad if this isn't as good as my others or as good as the other Wings of Fire Fanfictions. Well, enough about me, On to the story!  
**

 **I own A Wii U, a huge underground Laboratory, too many Legos to count, the MetalWings, but not The Wings of Fire series.**

 _ **-This** **takes place somewhere between books 5 and 6-**_

* * *

Queen Glory looked over the vast Rain Forest Kingdom as she did at the start of every day. Having not only the RainWings but also the NightWings to watch over made making sure everyone was there a hard job, but Glory managed. Even with two Tribes in one Kingdom, she couldn't miss the absence of a dragon very dear to one of her friends. The dragon that was missing, was Starflight's father, Mastermind.

"Is something troubling you, Queen Glory?" The suddenness of the voice made Glory flinch, but it was none other than Deathbringer, her self appointed bodyguard, that had snuck up on her.

"Deathbringer... How many times do I have to tell you not to sneak up on me!"

"Anyways, Is there anything I could do for you?"

"Yes. mastermind seems to be missing, I want you to find him." Deathbringer then flew off in search of the NightWing scientist.

* * *

Deathbringer had been looking through the Rain Forest for hours, and still hadn't found Mastermind. He looked all over, asked everyone if they'd seen him, and finally concluded that mastermind wasn't in the Rain Forest anymore. However, while flying around the edge of the forest, he saw something rustle around in the bushes, and landed to investigate. It soon became clear that it was a dragon hiding in the bushes.

"Who's there?!" Deathbringer yelled.

He then saw what looked like smoke rise from the bushes, and two glowing red eyes appeared from the bushes. He heard a _Clack! Clack! Clack!_ sound from the bushes, and a large silver dragon rose from the bushes. The dragon's scales almost looked like they were all connected, and were polished to a point he could see his reflection in them. The strange thing was, the dragon's horns were hollow and were bellowing smoke. The dragon then released a loud roar that sounded like it was being bounced through a metal box, then lunged at Deathbringer.

He managed to dodge the first attack, but the dragon slashed him with it's claws, that were oddly long and segmented. The claws hit him in the shoulder and he instantly felt weak. He then noticed that there was some green liquid dripping from the other dragon's claws! Formerly being an assassin, Deathbringer wanted to stay and kill this dragon, fearing it would poison the others with it's poisonous claws. However, he decided to run, knowing he might not have too long with the poison in his system.

* * *

Meanwhile, Glory had begun to tire of waiting for Deathbringer to bring Mastermind back.

"Mastermind couldn't have gotten to far, he was here yesterday." She kept telling herself. She was almost glad when Deathbringer returned. Deathbringer was flying quite fast toward the village **(** **I don't exactly know what It would be called)**. He was flying a little to fast, considering he was holding his left shoulder. Then Glory found out what he was running from! It was another dragon that appeared to be wearing the armor that Mastermind was developing for Queen Battlewinner's raid on the Rain Forest. But then she got a closer look at the dragon underneath, or rather _didn't_. The dragon appeared to actually _be_ the armor! It's claws were quite long and segmented, and it's horns were hollow and bellowing smoke.

"Queen Glory!" Deathbringer yelled from were he was, lying on the ground. "This thing is to strong! We must flee."

Suddenly, the armor-dragon landed on him. It opened it's mouth and some kind of silver water flowed from it. Soon, Deathbringer was covered in the silver water and the armor-dragon let out a loud metallic roar. The armor-dragon was now looking straight at Glory! It again opened it's mouth and Glory saw the red glow of fire welling up in it's throughout, but just before it let the fire lose, Clay came out of practically nowhere, and slammed the armor-dragon into the ground!

"Clay!? Why are you here?" Glory exclaimed.

"Well, I was coming by to tell you about our progress on Jade Mountain, but when I saw this dragon almost burn you I rushed the rest of the way here to help." Clay explained.

Neither of them noticed, but the RainWings and NightWings who had taken refuge at the edge of the village were cheering for them.

Suddenly, the armor-dragon got back up and threw Clay off of it. However, it's recovery was short-lived as Clay once again smashed it into the ground.

"You've never been that big of a fighter, Clay." Glory pointed out.

"It was threatening the village. I had to do something."

The armor-dragon moved, and Clay readied to smash it again, but it turned out to just be Deathbringer pushing it off of him.

"Could I get some help here?" Came Deathbringer's voice from under broken pieces of the armor-dragon. Clay then pulled him out of the wreckage and out of the silver water, that had become very sticky. The armor-dragon then moved once again, this time splitting it'self in half? Glory could now confirm that there wasn't a dragon in it, just a lot of metal pieces none of them understood. What shocked them, was that it spoke. In Mastermind's voice.

"Hello? This is Mastermind, and if you are now hearing my voice, you have successfully destroyed my latest creation. I'd thank you all, but I'm not even supposed to tell you this. I am being held captive by Scavengers..." everyone gasped at this. "... and am being forced to build these. My captors call them the MetalWings. They've also captured several other dragons, one of which named Futurereader, told me that the metal shal soon fall to the stone. I will tey to find out were exactly I am so you can rescue m-" his voice was cut off by what sounded like the crackle of fire. They just stood there, trying to understand all this.


End file.
